


Lavender Flames

by SweaterOfTears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe- Witches & Demons, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Modification, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Clexa, Commander of Hell Lexa, Demon Lexa, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Healer Clarke, Heda, Lavender Flames AU, Magic Cock, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing, Witch Clarke, Witches, commander of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterOfTears/pseuds/SweaterOfTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When asked to save the life of a dying friend, Clarke resorts to the one spell her father told her to never use. In doing so, she summons what she thinks to be a low level demon. Little does she know she's summoned the Commander of Hell herself, and now owes her a favor in return for the life that has been saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My brain created this lovely AU in which Clarke accidentally summons the Commander of Hell herself, Lexa. I really hope you all enjoy reading this. Yes there will be smut. Yes there will be girl penis. Be patient. As of right now I don't have a Beta reader, so feel free to send messages and point out things I screwed up. Big thanks to N1ghtWr1ter for help with the Trigdasleng and to RaeDMagdon for assuring me that people would want to read this! Be sure to follow my writing blog @lavender-flames and personal blog @carlydoesthedoodle for updates and such!

After three days of grey skies and cold rain, the sun emerged from behind the far off mountains like a golden coin against a vast expanse of cloudless blue sky. The comforting smell of soil warming in the sun nearly lulled the woman bent over a patch of catnip back to sleep, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned against a nearby tree. That was, of course, until a voice calling her name jerked her back into the realm of the awake.

"Clarke!" The voice called out again. The woman groaned and finished collecting the last few parts of the catnip plant she needed before placing them in her basket and standing, wincing as her stuff legs protested the sudden change in posture.

"I'm here." Clarke called out, voice still hoarse from sleep. After clearing her throat, she brushed an escaped lock of blonde hair out of her face and stepped onto the well-worn path nearby.

A little way down the path a familiar- and somewhat unwelcome- figure approached. Clarke sighed and pulled her thick velvet cloak tighter around her shoulders, as if to ward off the morning chill and sense of discomfort this visitor always left her with.

"Hello Bellamy." She greeted, walking forwards a few steps to meet him in the middle of the path. Her eyes immediately went to the bit of dark juice staining the corner of the man's mouth, curious as to what he'd been eating.

"There you are. I came to pick up that...slave? The one you made for Octavia?" Bellamy said, sending her a cocky grin as he popped a round object into his mouth and began to chew.

"Salve, and what are you eating?" Clarke asked, slightly worried by what she'd thought she'd seen him just put into his mouth.

Bellamy grinned again and held out his open palm, a few dark purple berries rolling around before Clarke's eyes. "I found them near the farming fields. They're pretty good, kinda bitter but really refreshing. Want to try some?" He inquired, chest puffing out as if he was proud of himself for finding something edible.

Clarke took one of the berries to confirm her suspicion and broke the waxy skin with her thumbnail, touching only the tip of her tongue to her juice covered nail. Immediately she spit the juice out and sighed, "That's pokeweed you idiot, it's poisonous. How many have you eaten?" She inquired, voice hinting at how serious this was. But it was all an act. They were poisonous, but wouldn't kill Bellamy unless he'd eaten a good amount of them. She just wanted to watch him squirm.

"O-only five or so. Why? Am I going to die?" His voice raised about an octave as he tossed the berries aside and spit the one he'd been chewing out. Clarke had to hold back a snicker, because he looked like she'd just told him his arm was going to fall off.

"Oh that's bad. Five? That's really bad. You're going to have some serious discomfort; I just really hope it doesn't kill you." She said, shaking her head as she reached into the leather pouch hanging off her hip and produced a small jar of a salve for his sister. Octavia had been training to be a warrior, or so she’d been told, and was suffering from the typical injuries new trainees usually received. "The St. John’s Wort and Arnica will help heal her sore muscles and bruises. Just have her apply it before she goes to bed."

Clarke turned and began to walk away, smirking when Bellamy called after her. "Wait! What's going to happen to me?!" He questioned, his face a mask of pure panic.

Clarke shrugged, "Stomach cramps, bloody stool, vomiting, a burning sensation in your mouth...and those are only the mild symptoms." She said, before furrowing her brows. "But I think I read somewhere that drinking cow piss could lessen the effects. You might want to try that before the symptoms start." The remedy was complete bullshit of course, she just wanted Bellamy to suffer for always being such an annoying prick when he came to visit her.

Bellamy turned and headed quickly back down the path towards the village Clarke was banished from, throwing a strangled "Thank you" over his shoulder as he retreated.

With a sigh of contentment Clarke continued down the path towards her small stone cottage, now restored to its former glory. When she'd first been banished it was in complete disarray, crumbling to the ground and completely unsafe to live in. Fortunately, she had help repairing it from a few people who owed her favors. Though she was shunned by many in town, she was still one of their best healers. The only other ones were her mentor Nyko and her mother, who was the one to exile her after she used magic to try and save her father. Magic usage was forbidden in Arkadia, even by those who possessed the gift. After what had happened with their Skaikru ancestors it was decided that the best way to avoid another war amongst the clans was to prohibit the use of magic.

She was now very fond of her home, though she did miss the busy life she had in Arkadia. Now she was alone most of the time, collecting herbs, tending to her garden, secretly practicing magic, and helping cure the occasional ailment of people living in her former village.

Clarke ran her fingers lovingly over the cracked leather spines of the books that lined the bookshelf in her bedroom, placing a forget-me-not next to the most important book in her collection, the spell book given to her by her father. After sorting through all of the plants she’d collected earlier that morning, Clarke pulled on a pair of soft leather gloves and began to work.

She hung some plants to dry, as they were toxic to humans when fresh, and others were immediately ground into pastes or boiled into syrups and distilled liquids. This lasted into the evening hours, Clarke losing track of time per usual as she slipped comfortably into the rhythm she’d established when she was only 17. Now she was nearly 21 and had developed far beyond the skills her mentor and mother had ever dreamed of possessing, but Clarke had also learned to use magic to enhance the abilities of the products she created with all the plants to aid her in healing.

When she was finally done with what could be worked on that day Clarke sighed and stretched her arms over her head, joints popping as she relieved the stiffness that had settled in as she worked.

 ***

After changing into her night clothes, Clarke added more logs to the fireplace in the kitchen and removed a skinned rabbit from the cool box her friend Raven had built for her.

Clarke tried to avoid tech as much as she could because her magic interfered with them working properly, which had caused quite a few problems back in Arkadia when she was young. She also appreciated a simpler life, preferring to live off the land than use the artificial products people in Arkadia lived off of. Her clothes were mostly handmade and her furniture was made by an odd bear of a man named Gustus who lived in the next village over, Tondisi. He was descended from Trikru and could make almost anything out of wood, which Clarke suspected had something to do with magic, but she wasn't about to ask the stoic man that personal question.

While Clarke reminisced over the memories she shared with Gustus, she placed the rabbit on the spit over her cooking fire and settled into the large cushioned chair nearby, muttering a few words under her breath to make sure the spit turned by itself. It was little acts of magic like this that made her life a lot easier. While waiting for the rabbit to cook, Clarke lit candles around the room with only a flick of her finger and soon the whole cottage smelled like lavender and roasting rabbit. Smiling happily, Clarke began to unbraid her hair from the intricate mess she’d created to keep her hair out of her face as she worked. The day was seemingly coming to an end without a hitch, but of course the peace didn't last.

She jumped to her feet when she heard frantic pounding on the wooden front door, hurrying to open it when she heard her name being shouted by Nyko. “What happened?” She exclaimed as she threw the door open, blue eyes wide with concern locking on the figure Nyko carried on a stretcher behind him. Her heart immediately dropped to her stomach when she recognized who it was. “Raven?” She gasped, moving aside to allow Nyko and the other man with him to carry the mechanic in.

Nyko grunted as he helped lift Raven onto Clarke’s working table, turning to the worried witch as she began to examine her friend. “She was working with some heavy equipment, a cable snapped and a part fell and pinned her leg. We’d stabilized the bones and she was doing fine until this infection set in. Your mother and I have tried everything we can, at this point…I’m willing to let you try.” He said, placing his hand gently on Clarke’s shoulder. “I know you can save her.” The man Nyko had come with was already heading out the door, “We didn't ask your mother for permission, so I need to go back and keep her from noticing Raven is gone. I will return in the morning.” With a final nod, her mentor left her alone with a very sick Raven and limited time to save her.

Clarke immediately went to work, examining the wound, palpating it, even smelling it to determine what would be the best way to treat the infection. After a few minutes of examining Clarke took a step back and ran her fingers through her hair. She had no idea how to fix her friend, no idea.

 As tears of frustration welled up in her eyes, a thought came to Clarke. She ran into her bedroom, grabbing her father’s spell book off the bookshelf and returning to the room where a delirious Raven lay moaning softly. Her usually smiling face was covered in a layer of sweat, her entire body giving off heat like a furnace as fever and infection raged within.

Clark frantically flipped through the book, searching for the spell her father told her to never use. After a few tense seconds she found it and scanned the instructions, which were thankfully in Gonasleng. The spell itself was in Trigedasleng, which Clarke didn't speak nor understand. Her father had been killed before he could teach her. She gathered the necessary items- salt, 5 candles, a knife- and pushed a few chairs out of the way to create a space big enough for what she was about to do.

 -----

_“This spell Clarke, this spell is very dangerous. I want you to promise me that you’ll never try it.” Jake commanded his daughter, hands firmly gripping her small shoulders._

_The younger Clarke nodded, blue eyes wide. “Why is it so dangerous?” She inquired curiously._

_Jake sighed, “Because it’s dark magic. Blood magic. And blood magic always comes with a price.”_

_\-----_

Clarke was pulled out of her memories by another moan of pain from Raven, and she hastened in her preparation. The circle was made, the candles were set, all that was left to do was…

“Sorry dad…”

**Ai crion heda gon wamplei**

**Ai laik heda gon sonraun, fisa op gon kru**

**Disha keryon gafen kik raun**

**Ai badan yu op en nou moun**

**Sen in ma prom yujon**

**Ai konge yu kom disha rounden emo fleimon**

**Heda gon wamplei, shoun yu**

Clarke tripped over the unfamiliar Trigedasleng words, unaware of their meaning. Upon saying the last phrase, Clarke took the small knife she’d used to prick her finger and held it over the flame of the candle in the middle of the circle, blue eyes watching the ruby droplet quiver upon the tip before finally falling onto the wick. The flame was extinguished for only a few seconds before it leapt back to life with a flame of onyx hue. Clarke stared, entranced as one by one the other candle flames turned black. When nothing happened for a few seconds Clarke cursed and went to Raven’s side, gently pricking her index finger to gather a drop of her blood since she was the one who needed saving. Once Raven’s blood hit the middle flame, the other candles burned higher, flames creating a black wall that obscured Clarke’s view of the center for a long few moments until…

 She could see nothing. All of the candles in the house had gone out, even the fire cooking her rabbit, and Clarke strained to see a few feet ahead of her. Everything was quiet, not even the crickets chirped outside, and Clarke wasn't aware she was holding her breath until it all came out in a rush when the candles flared to life again. The light revealed something in the middle of the circle, and it wasn't the candle she’d put there originally.

_“You called?”_

The voice was rough, and deep, and it made Clarke’s heart stumble in its usual steady rhythm. When Clarke’s eye finally adjusted to the dim light of the room, her lips parted into a circle of surprise.

The being before her was not human, and Clarke couldn't decide whether she should be awestruck or terrified.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short right now, but this is my first fic and I'm still learning! Also I know Nyko just kinda left Raven with Clarke, but the people of Arkadia aren't really supposed to visit Clarke unless they have permission from Abby.
> 
>  
> 
> I call on the commander of death  
> I am the commander of life, healer of people  
> This soul needs to live  
> I serve you and no other  
> Hear my question strong one  
> I summon you to this circle with these flames  
> Commander of death, show yourself


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted the other chapter, but the response to it was so positive I decided to go ahead an post this one too! Big thanks to [RaeDMagdon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon) for reading through this and pointing out some silly grammar errors! 
> 
> Enjoy and make sure to follow me on tumblr for more updates!  
> @carlydoesthedoodle is my personal blog  
> @lavender-flames is my writing blog

Lexa was annoyed. She’d been in the middle of a council meeting with her most trusted advisors when she was suddenly yanked from her realm and into this one where she was trapped by a circle of salt and surrounded by lavender scented candles. She stood to her full height, noting the two other beings in the room with her. After a moment of further examination, it was obvious who had done the summoning.

“You called?” she inquired, hoping the witch in front of her was capable of speech. Lexa immediately noticed the witch wasn’t bowing before her, instead she stared up at Lexa, almost in shock. This was unusual, as most who cast this spell knew they were summoning the Commander of Hell and thus showed her the proper amount of respect when she answered their calls. This girl, however, seemed almost unaware of whose presence she was in, so Lexa decided to have some fun with it.

“Are you surprised the spell worked,  _strikon_?” she purred, squatting down so she was eye level with the golden haired beauty. Lexa could immediately tell her voice had some kind of effect on the witch because she trembled ever so slightly and her cheeks flushed. Lexa raised her brow, clearing her throat and trying to snap the girl out of whatever daze she was in.

“N-no.” the witch stated unconvincingly, as she rose slowly to her feet. “I just wasn’t expecting you to look like…you.”

Lexa raised a brow, realizing the girl had most likely been expecting some grotesque creature to appear. “Well most of us look like this. Sorry to disappoint you.” though Lexa wasn’t sure the girl was disappointed with the way her eyes were roaming over her figure.

“My father used to call me strikon, what does it mean?” The witch asked, seemingly gaining more confidence.

This made Lexa scoff. “You’re telling me you just used a spell in Trigedasleng and you had no clue what any of it meant? That’s foolish if you ask me. What if you had summoned more than your average demon? What then?” Lexa inquired, with a slight tilt of her head. The motion drew the girl’s attention to the magnificent onyx horns extending from her head, and Lexa saw her eyes widen in shock. The demon sighed, “Yes I have horns, that’s normal. Now are you going to let me out of this circle so I may help your dying girlfriend?”

The witch frowned as she moved cautiously towards the circle. “She’s not my girlfriend. Just a friend who doesn’t deserve to die yet.” she stated before pausing with her foot right next to the salt line. “Before I let you out, what is your name?”

Lexa grinned. “Smart girl.” Knowing a demon’s name gave you a certain amount of power over them, so most wouldn’t give their real names to those who summoned them. Lexa, on the other hand, was feeling generous. Plus, she wouldn’t mind this witch having a hold over her for the time being, Lexa was always down to please a pretty woman. “You may call me  _Leksa_. What shall I call you?”

“Clarke.” the girl answered as she broke the salt circle with a small motion of her foot, allowing Lexa to exit without harm.

“Well,  _Klark_ , let’s see what I can do for your friend.”

*****

Despite what she’d told Lexa, Clarke was shocked the spell had worked. She was also shocked with how the demon looked. Her appearance was nearly human, save for the elegant looking horns that grew from her head. She wore all black, her shirt a thin linen material that was almost like an undershirt for the leather vest that came next. The leather was black as well, and Clarke lost count of how many straps there were, weaving together to create an intricate and beautiful chest plate. She couldn’t tell if it was for protection or not, but either way Lexa looked very good wearing it.

Clarke’s cheeks flushed a pale pink when her eyes moved down to Lexa’s legs. They were clad in a tight fitting pair of leather pants, something Clarke thought would be uncomfortable, but Lexa moved as fluidly as water when she walked so Clarke assumed they weren’t bothersome. And oh how they hugged her well-muscled legs. Clarke knew it was wrong of her, but she couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel to have those legs wrapped around- she shook her head to rid it of that train of thought.  

Moving on from her clothing, Clarke noticed a few other odd things about the demon. At first glance she’d thought her hands were pure black, but now upon further examination she could see that it was instead very intricate tattooing. Lexa wore long sleeves so Clarke couldn’t see further than her wrists, but she was willing to bet the tattoos continued up the lengths of her arms. Her hair was a dark coffee color, sections of it braided back to keep it out of her face, and Clarke couldn’t help but notice the way it shone with hints of gold in the flickering candlelight that surrounded them. Lexa’s facial features were mostly all hard angles; high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and a straight and narrow nose. Her eyes, on the other hand, were soft. They were rimmed with kohl, which made their forest green color stand out to Clarke. She was so busy admiring the demon’s eyes that she didn’t notice Lexa was staring back at her, talking to her.

After blinking a few times, Clarke wet her lips and began to listen to what Lexa was saying.

“-can save your friend. But it will come at a price. What is your friend’s life worth?”

Clarke had seen that coming. Jake warned her that this kind of magic came at a price, but what price was that? What was Raven’s life worth? She was running out of time, and if she didn’t give the right answer, Raven would die and it would be all her fault.

“Anything.” Clarke said in a rush, “I’ll give anything. Just save Raven…” Lexa’s eyebrows raised, as if waiting for something.

“Please.”

Lexa hadn’t been expecting Clarke’s offer, but she wasn’t going to reject it either. Anything was a world of possibilities Lexa couldn’t wait to delve into. She nodded ever so slightly, acknowledging Clarke’s offer, before she spoke.

“As you wish.”

She could feel Clarke’s blue gaze burning into her as she lifted a hand over Raven’s forehead, and heard the witch gasp when stiletto like claws extended from her fingertips. She used one of the claws to pierce her own flesh, a bead of black blood welling up on the surface, blood which was soon smeared onto Raven’s forehead. She drew a shape, almost like a gear, one that mirrored the shape of the ornament resting between her own brows. After that she gently parted Raven’s lips and let a single drop of her blood fall into the dying girl’s mouth.

Once the blood touched her tongue, the symbol drawn on her forehead glowed as green as Lexa’s eyes for a short moment before it slowly disappeared, soaking into her skin.

The results were almost immediate, and Clarke could already tell Raven’s fever was gone when she cupped the girl’s cheek with a shaking hand. “Amazing.” she breathed as she looked up at Lexa, her eyes wide with awe. As she stared across the table at the demon, Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what was so bad about this kind of magic. Lexa didn’t seem all that dangerous, and Clarke wondered why her father had ever warned her away from this spell. Perhaps because he wanted to keep Clarke from lusting after such a good looking- Clarke huffed a sigh, feeling her cheeks burning red in response to what she’d just been thinking.

Though amazement soon turned to confusion as Lexa grabbed her other hand and held it tight. Clarke tried to pull away but was kept in her place by an iron grip.

 _“Jus drein jus daun.”_ was all Clarke heard before a sharp pain sliced across her wrist. She cried out, shocked and scared about what the demon was going to do with her. After a moment she felt Lexa’s own wrist press against hers as the demon gripped her forearm. “Say it Clarke.” Lexa demanded, green eyes staring relentlessly into Clarke’s calming blue.

Clarke swallowed drily, she wasn’t sure why she needed to say the words or what they meant, but staring into Lexa’s eyes she just couldn’t resist the command. “Jus drein jus daun.”

After she repeated the words, Lexa smirked and her eyes became pools of obsidian, void of any of the green that had been there a few moments ago.

“You owe me a favor, Clarke Griffin. I will come if you call me again, but know that the price will increase every time.” Lexa stepped closer to Clarke and used her other hand to tilt the witch’s chin up so she was looking into Lexa’s eyes.

_“Ai laik heda gon wamplei, en yu laik ain.”_

Clarke yelped as her wrist burned as if it were being branded, and tried to pull out of Lexa’s grasp. Her struggle lasting only a few seconds before her entire world went black.

*****

Lexa sighed as she toweled off her hair, still wet from her recent bath. She’d returned over an hour ago and the smell of Clarke was still fresh in her mind. She’d caught Clarke after she fainted, deciding to carry her to wherever her bedroom was and make sure she was comfortable for the rest of the night. While carrying the witch, she’d examined her more, taking note of how soft her lips looked. Lexa wished her eyes were open, since they were the color of the sky on a clear summer day.  Lexa admired Clarke’s figure as well, even beneath the loose fitting nightgown, her curves were apparent when Lexa held her. Her hair was soft, and Lexa couldn’t resist the temptation to run her fingers through the golden tresses after she’d carefully lay the witch on her bed. Normally Lexa wouldn’t take these measures of comfort for a mere human, but Clarke was special. That was why Lexa had chosen to mark her, now they were tied together in way the witch wouldn’t understand. In ways no one could understand. Her delightful memories of Clarke were cut short when she heard the doors to her room open and a familiar voice speak out, reaching her as she stood in her closet getting ready to dress.

“Heda! You’re back! I cannot believe you were summoned in the middle of the council meeting. I thought I told you to wear the amulet at all times. It prevents-“

 “It prevents me from being summoned I know. I will wear it when I feel like it Titus. After all, being summoned was an interesting experience.” she replied, running the towel across her bare skin. She’d noticed Clarke looking at her tattoos, but the witch couldn’t know how many she had. Her body was covered in them, and Lexa remembered the pain of receiving each one.

She heard Titus scoff. “I hardly doubt any mortal is worth your time, after all you are the Commander of Hell. You are a busy woman.”

“This mortal was worth it, she used lavender scented candles. I like lavender.” Lexa said, smiling to herself as she dressed for the day. Though she heard her  _fleimkepa_  gasp even from where she stood in her closet.

“ _Heda!_ Just because you like the candles used to summon you does not mean- You shouldn’t- I forbid you from seeing her again! You are far too busy and too important to be doing the menial tasks of a mortal witch.” Titus spluttered, completely shocked with Lexa’s behavior. A growl from the closet interrupted his thoughts and he dropped to his knees as a still naked Lexa stormed out with fury evident across her face.

“ _You_  forbid me from seeing her?  _Ai laik heda gon wamplei! Heda kom Ripa en jus! Ai teik hedon in kom non!”_ Lexa’s eyes burned a bright emerald as she stared down at the bowing Titus. “Besides I marked her as mine. I _will_ see her again.” this statement caught Titus’s attention and he turned his gaze upwards, protest forming on his lips until she waved a hand and sighed. “Fetch Anya for me. I have much to discuss with her.” She watched as Titus bowed and began to hurry out of the room and couldn’t resist one last comment.

“Oh, and Titus? Remember your place.”

*****

“ _…en yu laik ain.”_

Clarke awoke with a start, her eyes frantically searching the room for any sign of the demon, but she could find none. Clarke quickly realized that she was in her bedroom, but was confused because she couldn’t remember how she'd gotten there. However, that wasn’t the only thing that confused her. There was someone else in her house, and Clarke could hear them moving things around in the kitchen. The thought of Lexa still being there made her heart do a funny little flip-flop, both from excitement and fear. She shivered as her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor, stepping carefully so as to avoid making the old boards squeak and announce that she was awake. As she approached the doorway Clarke grabbed a wooden staff she used when making her trips up the mountain, ready to use it as a weapon if need be.

She moved along the wall towards the kitchen, knowing the floorboards were less likely to squeak there. Clarke took a deep breath before she rounded the corner of the hallway leading to the kitchen and-

“Fuck Griffin!”

Clarke gasped as she realized who she’d just struck with the staff.

“Raven! I am so sorry!”

“If this is how you treat people the morning after then I’m going to warn everyone to stay away. What the hell was that for?” Raven hissed, rubbing her shoulder where the staff had hit her.

“I’m sorry! I forgot you were here and I heard noises after I woke up. Are you okay?” Clarke dropped the staff and immediately stepped closer, reaching out a hand to try and help Raven if she could. Though that attempt ended when the mechanic grabbed her wrist and held it while she glared at Clarke.  Though Raven released it as soon as she heard Clarke hiss in pain. 

“What’s wrong? I didn’t grab you that hard.” Raven muttered, peering at the wrist Clarke cradled against her chest to try and see what happened. “Woah. What the hell is that?” she breathed, brown eyes wide.

Clarke was wondering the same thing as she looked down at what appeared to be a burn on her wrist. It was still pink and swollen, so it was new, but Clarke could definitely see some sort of pattern or design to it. She was confused, trying to remember how it got there until a name came to the forefront of her mind.

“Lexa…” she murmured, gently trailing her fingers over the design.

Raven raised a brow. “Lexa? Who the hell is that? Clarke, what kind of kinky shit are you getting into…” her words trailing off as Clarke sent her one of her signature Griffin Glares.

Clarke was silent for a few moments as she tried to figure out how to explain what had happened last night to her now recovered friend. “What do you remember about last night?”

The mechanic shrugged as she turned and walked back into the kitchen, “I barely remember anything. Just Nyko taking me out of the infirmary, you messing with my leg, and then waking up on the table. Whatever happened fixed my leg, so I’m happy.” she said, grabbing a plate and holding it out for Clarke to take. “I made breakfast because I was starving.”

Clarke took the plate of food and sat at the table, contemplating her choice of words. After a few moments of tense silence, she sighed and looked across the table at Raven. “Lexa is a demon I summoned last night using a spell from my father’s spell book. He said to never use the spell but I couldn’t heal you by myself and the spell said it would save a life. She agreed to heal you, but of course there was a price. I guess this was it.” she explained, motioning to her wrist. “Before I blacked out, she said something in Trigedasleng that I didn’t understand…What?” Clarke muttered, looking over at Raven who was staring open mouthed at her.

“You summoned a fucking demon? Are you kidding me Clarke? What the fuck is wrong with you?! If your mother finds out-“

“Well she isn’t going to find out,  _is she_?” Clarke retorted, raising a brow and crossing her arms over her chest. Her mother would punish her severely if she found out she had used blood magic, and Clarke didn’t want to think about what kind of angry mob would come for her should word spread around town. Pike would most likely be the leader, since he was the largest anti-magic figure in town. His following was fairly large and Pike could easily convince more people to join his cause. Just like he’d done when he went after Clarke’s father all those years ago. Clarke returned to the present in time to see Raven shake her head.

“I’m alive and grateful to be alive. I’ll just say you’re a miracle worker.” she promised, tracing an ‘X’ over her heart with a solemn nod.

Clarke nodded in approval. “Good. Because I don’t really feel like having that conversation with my mother, or Nyko.”

“Having what conversation?”

Clarke spun around in her chair to find her mentor standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed. Her heart dropped to her stomach. How did she explain how she’d saved Raven if he asked?

“The conversation about how she is a miracle worker who saved me? Woohoo yeah! Go Clarke…” Raven said with a cheery smile, trying to drawn Nyko’s attention away from Clarke. It seemed to do the trick because the man now looked shocked rather than pensive.

“I am very glad to see you alive Raven, although I doubt I’d like the method that got you to this point. Am I correct?” he inquired, gaze moving to stare down Clarke. She knew that glare. It was the same one he used when Clarke stole a roll of bandages to try and wrap the leg of an injured deer when she was 10. It was a knowing and chastising glare, just daring her to disagree.

“You are correct…” she said guiltily, wringing her hands together.

“Well, then let’s leave it at that. I don’t want, nor do I need to know what happened here last night. I’ve come to collect Raven and take her back before Abby notices she’s gone.” Nyko explained. “I promise you can come back to visit soon Raven, but I’m sure Wick will be glad to have you back in the shop.”

Raven’s eyes narrowed. “That idiot better not have messed with my workstation.” she hissed, getting up from the table. She stopped by Clarke, holding her arms open for a rare hug. “Just this once Griffin…Since you did save my life.” the mechanic teased as she embraced her longtime friend. “I promise to come see you soon, your cool box is making weird noises.”

Clarke nodded, watching her friend hurry out the front door. Though that left her alone with Nyko, who was still staring suspiciously at Clarke. She shifted under his gaze, holding her hands behind her back to keep him from seeing the mark on her wrist, but she maintained eye contact until the man sighed and turned to leave.

“Goodbye Clarke. Good work on Raven.” he muttered, and Clarke let out a sigh of relief as he moved towards the door.

“Though you might want to clean up that salt circle before anyone else comes to visit. They might think you did something bad.” He threw a wink over his shoulder, chuckling when he saw Clarke gaping at him with wide eyes.

What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strikon- little one  
> Jus drein jus daun- Blood must have blood  
> Ai laik heda gon wamplei, en yu laik ain- I am the commander of death, and you are mine  
> Fleimkepa- flamekeeper  
> Heda- commander  
> Ai laik heda gon wamplei! Heda kom Ripa en jus! Ai teik hedon in kom non!- I am the commander of death! Commander of Reapers and Blood! I take orders from none.
> 
> Don't worry, you'll see Lexa again soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has two house guests who don't seem to like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I have been undergoing a lot of medical testing this summer and I was away at a two week long intensive vocal camp. Luckily I was inspired after the camp and wrote this monster of a chapter. WARNING: There's a wee bit of smut (if you can call it that) and mentions of death/injury.  
> I know it's kinda jumpy, but I don't have a Beta reader to whip my butt into shape. That's not an excuse though. BUT there will probably be small edits to this after it's posted because I'll notice things I don't like.
> 
> Please be sure to follow my tumblrs @carlydoesthedoodle and @lavender-flames for updates on this fic. Feel free to send me questions, prompts, fanart, ANYTHING! I'm here to please you all with pretty words.
> 
> As always, enjoy.

“Comfrey, Slippery Elm, Willow…” Clarke murmured the names of various plants to herself as she neared her home. She’d taken a trip to the edge of Arkadia and met Raven who had given her a whole new set of glass containers for her various healing plants. Clarke spent the time before she was supposed to meet the mechanic collecting things she was running low on, and was so focused on planning for the next few weeks that she didn't notice the figure seated by her fireplace.

“Did you have a nice time collecting herbs?”

Clarke let out a shout of surprise, dropping the basket of herbs as well as the glass jars she’d had Raven bring her. The jars shattered upon impact with the wooden floor, sending glass shards dancing away from her shocked form. Clarke watched as the intruder rose from her spot on the bench by the fireplace.

“Did I startle you Clarke?” Lexa purred as she approached.

Clarke blushed and dropped into a crouch, picking up the glass pieces and dropping them into her cupped hand. She was shocked, to say the least, and confused as to why the demon was here to begin with. Her thoughts continued until she heard crunching and looked up to see a set of boots before her. The quick slice of pain on her thumb went almost unnoticed, after all it was hard to focus when a pair of forest green eyes were staring intently down at her.

She looked down at the crimson as it welled up on the pad of her thumb, lifting it to her mouth to soothe the sting. Lexa, however, had another plan. Clarke watched as the demon took her hand and brought it up to her own mouth, full lips parting before she took the injured digit and-

“Mm…” Clarke hadn't meant for the sound to escape, but staring up into Lexa’s eyes as she sucked on her thumb, how could she hold back. 

Lexa smirked around her thumb and flicked her tongue across the tip. Clarke could just imagine that tongue doing the same action somewhere else and her body went up in flames at the images that danced in her mind.

“You like that?” she cooed, leading Clarke to her feet before taking a step towards her. Clarke nodded, breath rushing out of her as she suddenly found her back against the front door. “Kiss me.” Lexa commanded, releasing Clarke’s thumb from her mouth. She obeyed immediately.

Heat pooled low in Clarke’s stomach as their lips met in a desperate clash. They fought each other for dominance, Clarke’s hands going to pull Lexa closer. She succeeded until Lexa pinned those roaming hands above her head. Clarke moaned against Lexa’s lips, her hips grinding against the air as they searched for a source of friction. Lexa quickly provided the friction with a thigh between Clarke’s legs, grinning with delight when Clarke cried out as they broke their kiss to breathe.

Clarke was on fire, hips undulating frantically against the smooth leather of Lexa’s pants, lips eagerly seeking another kiss, hands struggling to break free of their iron grip. She was loving this, and already was so close to release.

“Lexa.” Her voice was hoarse. “So close…”

Lexa snagged Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging as Clarke’s body went taut like a bowstring.

“Lexa!”

*****

It wasn't an orgasm that woke Clarke, unfortunately, but rather a small stream of cold rainwater that splashed down on her flushed forehead. After a week of rain her old roof had finally sprung a leak.

“Dammit!” she cried out, removing her hand from its place between her thighs. It was the third dream she’d had about Lexa, and all were of the same steamy genre as the most recent. Clarke wasn’t sure why she was having such intimate dreams about the terrifying and mysterious demon, but she didn’t want them to stop. Dreams were never as good as the real thing, which reminded Clarke she hadn’t had the real thing in a very long time.

Shaking the thoughts of Lexa out of her mind, Clarke went to work trying to stop the leak in her roof. As good as she was at mending people, she wasn’t good at mending leaky roofs and instead resorted to placing a bucket beneath the leak.

“Gustus would know how to fix this.” She muttered, disheartened when she realized she couldn’t contact him. He, like Clarke, avoided using tech, and therefore had no radio she could call him on. She also wasn’t about to hike the number of miles it took to get to Tondc in the pouring rain. Though the idea began to seem more and more appealing as she spent the day placing all sorts of containers under leaks in her roof.

Clarke was just finishing up taking stock of her healing supplies when there was a hearty knock on the door. She pulled her sweater around her frame tighter and opened the door, jaw dropping when she saw the sight before her.

It was Gustus, a soaking wet Gustus. He greeted her with a grunt and ambled inside, leaving a trail of water behind him.

“What are you doing here?” She inquired, befuddled as to why he had walked all this way in the rain.

“Had a feeling your roof wouldn’t do well with this much rain. I was going to come by in a few weeks to lay down clay tile instead of wood. They’ll help during the raining months.” He explained, stripping off his soaking outer clothes and handing them to Clarke who hung them to dry by the pleasantly crackling fire.

Clarke heard Gustus rustling through the large bag he’d brought with him, and watched as he removed a roll of black material. “What’s that for?” she questioned, sinking down onto a chair by the fireplace.

Gustus just huffed and pointed up at the roof before shuffling off to a small backroom where Clarke kept the ladder Gustus made for her. He returned a few moments later, ladder in hand, set on fixing the leaky roof the best he could right now. Clarke watched from her spot near the fireplace as he moved from leak to leak with different sized squares of the black material. He pressed it over the leaks, smoothing his hands over the entire surface to make sure it was firmly adhered before moving on.

“Wow, it’s actually working.” Clarke muttered to herself, smiling sheepishly at Gustus when he turned and raised a brow.

“It’s water repellent, got it from Floukru, they use it on their boats.” He explained as he patched up the last leak. “I deserve food.” Gustus stated plainly, stepping down off the ladder and crossing his arms over his chest. Clarke sighed and pushed herself out of her chair, mumbling to herself as she rummaged about the kitchen. She pulled out various spices and ingredients before pointing to the little storage room next to the kitchen. 

“Grab potatoes out of the bin and milk out of the cooler box. You know what happens when I touch that thing.” she muttered bitterly as memories of sparks and flickering lights filled her mind. Clarke decided that a hearty soup would be a satisfying meal, even breaking into her limited cured meat stash to add some bacon to the soup. All of the components were added into a large black kettle, one Raven often teased her about. She assured Clarke it made her an official witch. But it wasn’t a potion brewing over the flames in the fireplace, it was food, and it smelled heavenly to Clarke. “Why did you come all this way Gustus? I would have been fine on my own. The rain will stop eventually.” She pointed out, stirring the soup and smelling the different spices as they melded together into a comforting blend.

The bear of a man shrugged, “Just had a feeling.” He grumbled passively, ambling over to stare over her shoulder and get a glimpse of the soup as she stirred. Clarke let out a cry of surprise when Gustus suddenly gripped the bicep of the arm she was using to stir and pulled her away from the fireplace.

“What the hell Gustus, I could have splashed boiling hot soup all over myself-“

“Where did you get this?” he growled, pointing to the raised lines of the brand on her wrist.

Clarke tried to pull out of his grip but couldn’t, his hand squeezed tighter and she scowled. “You’re gonna break my fucking wrist Gustus, let go.”

Her arm throbbed as soon as the vise like hold he had on her released, and she stepped away from him with a stone cold stare.

“Clarke, I want you to tell me where you got that mark. Now.” Gustus demanded, teeth clenched and jaw set with anger.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, “You don’t get to tell me what to do. I don’t have to do anything you say.” She replied defiantly.

Gustus was not a fan of her attitude, he rolled his shoulders back, crossed his arms, and stepped towards her. Clarke rolled her eyes and pointed the wooden spoon at him, “Not another step. Stop being such an alpha male and I’ll tell you.” She said sternly, motioning for him to sit.

He grumbled some curse words under his breath as he pulled out a chair and sat down with a heavy thud. Gustus stared intently at Clarke as she ladled soup into two bowls. She could feel his eyes on her so she took her own sweet time heading over to the table with their food.

“Tell me Clarke.” he demanded again, pausing when Clarke lifted a brow at him. “Please.”

Clarke sighed, not sure how she could explain it without sounding insane. “I had to do it. I had to save Raven and she was so close to death I didn’t know how to save her. So I used that spell, the one my dad made me promise not to use.” The words were all said in one breath, and after she was done she spooned scalding hot soup into her mouth, wincing as she burned her tongue.

Gustus leaned back in his chair, “Go on.”

She bit her lip, thinking over her next words carefully before taking a breath a saying them. “I summoned a demon, by accident, and she saved Raven, but she said there was a price and I was so overwhelmed…I said I’d give her anything." Clarke took a breath and continued. "She grabbed my arm and I felt a burning sensation and then I passed out, woke up in my bed the next morning and the mark was there.” As Clarke spoke she traced over the intricate design of the burn, stopping only when she heard no response from Gustus. She dared to look up and only saw fury on his face.

“What did she look like Clarke…What did she say to you?” Every word was spit out, and Clarke could see the veins bulging on the sides of his neck.

She swallowed nervously, “She had brown hair and green eyes, a-and she was covered in tattoos. They covered her arms and they were so intricate I just wanted to get closer and look at them."  she paused and cleared her throat, blushing as she pushed the sensual memories of her recent dream from her mind. “Her horns were black and she wore all black and she said…Um…I can’t remember but I know she said  _‘Heda’_  and that her name was Lexa.”

Clarke stared into her soup, stirring it with her spoon and refusing to look up at Gustus. She expected some response, but only heard silence. After a few minutes of this she finally dared to look across the table at him and wilted when she saw his face.

It was a mask of pure anger, and she felt like she was six again, always getting in trouble with her friends. She and Raven had been playing around in Jake’s study where he kept all his healing and magic related things. They pulled many of the drying herbs down, making bouquets out of them and pretending they were getting married. Her father had been furious when he found them, shouting at Clarke and chastising her for wasting a few hard to come by plants. Now she sat before Gustus, who was a father like figure to her, and she had the exact same feeling.   

“She said her name was Lexa?” Gustus repeated, watching as Clarke nodded jerkily. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

****

_“Heda, you know I support your decisions, but this is the stupidest plan you’ve ever come up with.”_

_Lexa rolled her eyes as she fidgeted on her throne, looking back at her most trusted friend and mentor._

_“Anya, it’s not a stupid plan. She’s so kind-hearted I’m sure she’ll let you in without hesitation” Lexa murmured before waving her hand dismissively. “Now go, I’ll be eager for your report.”_

“Break a bone Anya, you have to be convincing. Give yourself some cuts. Remember, you fell down the mountain. Don’t reveal what you are Anya, she can’t know yet.” The fury muttered to herself as she trudged through the rain, mocking what Lexa had told her before she’d left the Underworld.

Lexa’s plan to ‘woo’ Clarke was absolutely the dumbest thing she’d ever heard the Commander say. She wanted Anya to portray a wounded traveler, have Clarke ‘fix’ her, and learn about Clarke and what her likes and dislikes were while she did it. Lexa also wanted Anya there as protection should anything or anyone try to hurt the girl she’d bound to her.

“I’m far too important to be doing this. Why couldn’t Indra do it? She’s stationed in Arkadia, seeking out new  _ripas.”_  Anya glared down at the mud beneath her feet and huffed. “I’m talking to you Commander of Romance.” She muttered bitterly.

Finally, in the distance, a small cottage appeared. Anya sighed and stared up into the rain for a moment, “It’s a good thing I can act. Unlike  _Heda kom Tombom._ ” The woman groaned and shook her head. “I need to stop talking to myself.”

When she finally got close enough to Clarke’s cottage Anya checked to make sure her disguise was in place. Wings were very hard to hide, so she’d been given a charm to hide her less human features from the eyes of mortals. Anya was very proud of her look, what with the broken arm and bruised and bloody face. She was just glad she couldn’t feel any pain, though that meant she really had to act it up.  After checking that everything was in place she fell to her knees in the thick, cold mud and cried out for help.

****

“I cannot believe you summoned the fucking Commander of Hell to save your friend’s life.”

Clarke winced as Gustus stared down at the page of the spell book she’d opened to. He’d demanded she go get the book and show him the spell after she’d explained how she’d obtained the mark.

“Skies above Clarke! What did Jake teach you? I’m sure he didn’t tell you to ever perform this spell. I’m sure he didn’t tell you blood magic was okay.” Gustus stood and began to pace back and forth before stopping and running his hands down his face.

Clarke sat back down after Gustus pointed at her chair, waiting nervously to hear what he had to say next.

“Do you know what that means Clarke? It means she claimed your soul. You are hers now, and she can do whatever the hell she wants with you.” Gustus said softly, shaking his head. “Gods Clarke, you are just like Jake. You have to save everyone, no matter the cost.”

Clarke wet her lips, “She’s my best friend.” She reasoned.

“But was her life worth yours Clarke?” Gustus paused, “Where is your alcohol? I know you have some.”

Clarke pointed to the cabinet above the cool box before turning to face the front door after hearing what sounded like a voice cry out. “Did you hear that?”

“Nope, maybe it’s the fucking  _Heda_ come to carry you to hell.” He said icily, and Clarke wasn’t paying enough attention to hear the curses in Trigedasleng he mumbled under his breath.

_“Someone? Please! Help!”_

Clarke threw open the front door, squinting into the darkness until finally saw a woman over by her drowning rosemary plants. Not giving a damn about the rain, she hurried out into the rain, lending the visibly injured woman a shoulder to lean on as she escorted her inside.

“Thank you, thank you. I wasn’t sure a-anyone was home.” The stranger stammered, shivering from either shock or cold, Clarke wasn’t sure yet.

“How can I help you? What have you hurt?” Clarke said soothingly, leading the woman to her working table. She took stock of the various injuries: bruises, scrapes, cuts, and a split lip.

“My arm.” She said softly, motioning to the limb she’d been holding tight to her chest. Clarke nodded, reaching out slowly, not wanting to startle the woman.

“Your arm? Okay, what’s your name and how did you hurt it?” Clarke inquired, gently taking hold of the arm. It was definitely broken, but it felt like a clean break.

“I was climbing the mountain. I fell.” The stranger said simply, staring intently at Clarke before realizing the girl had noticed. She looked around the room after that. “And my name is Anya.”

“It’s been raining for a week, why were you climbing Mount Weather?” Clarke questioned curiously.

Anya wet her lips, “I climbed up a week ago. I took shelter in a little hollowed out place, but my supplies started running low so I tried to climb down.” She supplied quickly. Clarke nodded and gently set her arm down.

“Let me get this splinted, then I can move on to your cuts.” She explained, grabbing a few rolls of bandage and two wooden splints. Anya was surprisingly calm while she splinted her broken arm, just looking around the room. “You must have a high pain tolerance.” Clarke commented, raising a brow up at the woman.

Anya shrugged, “I guess.”

“Clarke, I finished your alco-“ Clarke looked up just in time to see the glass bottle in Gustus’s hand shatter and fall to the floor. His eyes were filled with shock, and then anger. “You.” He growled, pointing at Anya.

The woman smirked, looking much like a cat that had eaten the proverbial canary. “I’m sorry. Do we know each other?” Clarke looked back and forth between the two of them before she began to dab at the cuts on Anya’s forehead with a disinfecting liquid.

“Clean up the glass and make sure you didn’t cut yourself.” Clarke called after the man as he stomped away. She looked back to Anya with many questions on her lips, “Do you know him?”

“No. I mean I might, I know a lot of people.” Anya said nonchalantly, looking to Clarke as she stepped back from the working table.

“Luckily you don’t need any stitches, some gauze will do. I’m going to make you a tea with a few herbs in it to help heal your bone and sooth any pain you might have. Feel free to sit by the fire or hang your clothes to dry, I’m not letting you go back out in the rain with a broken arm.” Clarke said kindly before hurrying off after Gustus.

*****

“What the hell Gustus, you just crushed a glass bottle in your hand. Let me see it, are the cuts bad?” Clarke grumbled, fussing over him like a mother hen. She was amazed to see his hand free of cuts when he unwillingly shoved it in her direction. “Good thing you have tough skin.” She huffed before looking up at him with her arms crossed. “Would you like to explain what happened out there?”

“No.”

“Really? Just ‘no’. You won’t explain why you looked like you wanted to strangle that poor woman.” Clarke said, eyebrow raised.

“Looked like someone I knew. Still mad at you though.” He muttered, narrowing his eyes at her. Clarke shrugged and headed back out to check on Anya.

The woman had stripped off the vest she’d been wearing, revealing most of her back save for the bindings around her breasts. For a moment Clarke thought she saw a tattoo on Anya’s back, but it was gone when she looked again. “Let me get you something dry to wear…Oh, right. Your backpack.” Clarke said, watching as Anya removed a small bundle of clothes from her backpack.

A cylindrical object fell out of the clothing and rolled towards Clarke who stooped to pick it up. “A candle?” She inquired, holding it out for Anya to take.

“Please take it as a portion of my payment. It’s a lavender candle, my village makes them.” She said, watching Clarke’s face for a reaction. She was rewarded with a brilliant smile from the blonde girl.

“I’m actually out of lavender candles, thank you so much!” Clarke said graciously, placing the candle on the mantle. "Lavender produces a calming energy when burned, something a healer needs at times."

Anya just nodded, pulling on her shirt carefully before turning to look at Clarke. "Why do you live so far from the town?" 

Clarke sighed, "Banished to live out here because of something I did when I was younger. It was either solitary life or imprisonment, I chose this." She explained, pulling her sweater tighter around her torso.

Anya nodded, "I see. If you don't mind my asking, what did you do?"

"I hurt a few people..." Clarke said grimly, closing her eyes to ward off memories of broken limbs. "A small group of people who are against magic use took him in the middle of the night and hung him. He was well known for his healing, but he couldn't save the wife of the group leader when she bled out during birth. Pike wasn't punished because there was no proof that he was the one who did it. I lost control when I saw him hanging there." She stopped, blinking a few times before her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, that was very personal, I don't know why I told you that." 

"I have that effect on people. They can't resist sharing their secrets with me." Anya explained casually, rising and stretching her good arm above her head before turning to face Clarke. "Don't ever be ashamed of what you are. It's not your fault your people are afraid of a little magic." She said, gazing intently at the witch.

Clarke nodded, "Thank you. You can either sleep out here on the couch, or in the guest room. I think Gustus might be-" 

Her words were interrupted by the slam of a door as Gustus stomped into the guest room. She sighed, "He's sleeping there. I can sleep on the couch if you'd prefer a bed to sleep on." 

The fury was impressed by the witch's kindness, but shook her head at the offer. "The couch is fine."

Clarke nodded, "Alright. Well let me make you that tea I promised before you go to bed. I don't want you in pain." 

*****

When Clarke finally settled down in her bed to sleep, she couldn't help but think of Lexa. The whole encounter with Anya left her feeling strange, though she wasn't sure why. 

"You would know what to do dad." She murmured to herself, smirking. "Although I'm sure you would tell me not to summon Lexa again just to talk to her."

Clarke yawned, drifting off to sleep, oblivious of what her two house guests were doing.

*****

"Gustus."

"Anya."

Silence fell after the two greeted each other quietly. 

"You let your temper get the best of you earlier, what did that glass bottle ever do to you?" Anya teased.

Gustus frowned. "Tell me why you're here, and tell me why Lexa fucking marked a girl I was sworn to protect."

The fury rolled her eyes. "Straight to the point aren't you? No 'Hey Anya, how is Hell?' from you? Even after all these years?" She questioned, crossing her legs and staring up at him coolly.

Gustus huffed a heavy sigh and took the seat across from Anya. "Why did she mark Clarke?"

"Why does Lexa do anything? You know how she is. I'm sure this was a mistake. She's curious about Clarke, but she'll lose interest soon enough." Anya assured him. "I'm just here to learn about her, make sure she's safe, and report back to Lexa."

The man shook his head, "She'd better lose interest. I don't want another Costia situation on my hands."

Anya shuddered at the memory of the last human girl Lexa pined after. It had not ended well for either of them. 

"Tell Lexa to leave Clarke alone. She's under my protection." Gustus stated firmly. 

"Your protection? Really? You think you, an exiled and weakened  _ripa_ can protect her better than I can?" Anya chuckled lowly after she spoke. "You're the one who couldn't protect Costia when you were the right hand man of Lexa. What makes you think you can protect Clarke from the same fate?"

"Clarke is powerful and she can protect herself. From the people who killed Costia, and from Lexa if need be." He growled, standing abruptly. "She's a smart girl Anya, she'll figure out what that mark on her wrist means and she'll be mad. She won't accept the offer and give in without a fight." 

"We'll see Gustus. We'll see." 

The two parted ways. Anya crouching before the fireplace, whispering into the glowing embers. Gustus falling into a light sleep plagued by nightmares of Clarke receiving the same fate as Costia. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! Don't hate me!  
> You all begged for smut, and you got it...Sort of ;)  
> I'm a sucker for angst so it may take a few chapters! Bear with me people!  
> Let me know what you think ;) 
> 
> Heda kom Tombom- Commander of Hearts


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke does some investigating and we meet some old foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so so so so SO sorry this took so long! The first month of school was just too crazy to get anything done and I was struggling with plot choices. Hopefully you don't hate me too much, because Clexa is reunited next chapter! Also, this chapter wasn't beta'd so forgive my mistakes!
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Titus!”

  
The bald man flinched when he heard the roar of his name, knowing Lexa had just finished talking to Anya moments before.

  
“ _Sha Heda_?” He replied carefully, looking up from the book in his hands in time to see Lexa stalk into the throne room.

  
“I told Anya to observe Clarke, and what does she do? Enthrall her to make her speak freely! Anya had no right to toy with Clarke’s mind like that.” Lexa growled, pacing back and forth in front of her _Fleimkepa_.

  
Titus cleared his throat. “If Clarke is who you think she is, then she’ll have felt the intrusion.” He assured her.

  
Lexa shot him a searing glare, emerald eyes ablaze. “Well then Anya’s cover is likely blown, and to make matters worse Gustus is there.”

  
Titus spluttered, “Wha-? I thought you-“

  
“I did, but he was good friends with Jake Griffin and promised to watch over Clarke. He could jeopardize the Coalition if he puts the wrong ideas into Clarke’s head. She needs to be totally unbiased when she is presented to me at the ceremony.” Lexa stated, hands clasping behind her back as she paced.

The Ascension was quickly approaching, and Clarke was the only hope at stopping the event that could decimate life in hell and on the mortal plane.

"Titus. Fetch Roan from the dungeons. I have a job for him.”

****

Clarke woke with a start, the sound of arguing infiltrating the pleasant dream she’d been enjoying. Lexa was a main character in this dream, though it definitely wasn't as steamy as the last one.

“ _Natrona_!”

" _Trikova joker_!”

“It was one time!”

“One time is enough, _Branwoda_!”

“Maybe I should tell Clarke what our nickname for you was right after the last a-…”

Anya’s words cut off abruptly, and a second later Clarke heard the sound of a dish shattering. She jumped out of bed and threw open her door with a scowl on her face.

“Hey! Stop destroying my house or I’ll throw both of you out in the rain!” She demanded, stomping into the kitchen to glare at the guilty duo.

Both house guests ducked their heads and muttered apologies under their breaths. Clarke raised a brow and motioned to the white shards of porcelain on the floor behind Anya, “Both of you can clean that up. Then you two can make breakfast together since you seem to get along so well.”

“Clarke…” Gustus started complaining, only to be silenced by the raise of Clarke’s brows. As if she was daring him to protest. He swallowed his words and shuffled into the back room to grab the broom, missing the sneer Anya gave to his back.

“You.” Clarke said firmly, “I want to look at your arm.”

Anya’s eyes widened, “Um. I think I’m okay, this splint is really doing the trick.” She assured Clarke.

“I can see that. It seems to have miraculously healed you, since you’re putting weight on it right now as you lean against the counter.” Clarke watched Anya wince before sighing and following Clarke into the other room. “Sit.” She commanded, pointing at spot where she’d examined Anya’s arm last night.

The woman complied, seeming to hold her breath as Clarke unwrapped her ‘injured’ arm.

“I can expla-“ Anya began.

“Shh. You don't get to talk yet. I’m going to ask you questions, and you’re gonna answer them…just like you did with me last night.” Clarke said coolly, running her fingertips over the skin of Anya’s arm where her arm had been broken last night. It was smooth, free of any sign of the trauma that had been there previously.

Anya’s mouth snapped shut, knowing Clarke had realized that something had been done to make her share her life story so freely.

Lexa was going to kill her.

****

“M’am, the serum isn't ready yet. I can’t condone using it on the subjects.”

“Dr. Tsing, need I remind you what is at stake here?”

“N-no m’am…”

“With every day that passes, The Ascension draws nearer and Alie grows closer to waking. Scouts reported that the girl has two visitors with her, which will make extraction even harder. I don't care if the serum isn't ready, inject the subjects, and ready them for tonight.”

The doctor nodded meekly, “Yes Nia. I’ll let Wallace know so you two can talk about the plans.”

The witch watched the human leave with a sneer on her lips. She hated having to work with them, but it was the only way she was going to be able to raise Alie this Ascension. After a few moments of contemplation, she rose from her high backed chair and moved across the room to the intercom system.

“Ontari. Come to my quarters, immediately.”

Nia didn't wait for a response, her daughter was smart enough to know not to hesitate when asked to do something. And she was pleased when she heard a knock on her door moments later.

“Enter.”

Ontari entered the room quietly, immediately moving over to kneel before Nia.

“Yes mother?” Ontari asked softly, looking up into Nia’s face after a moment.

“You will fetch the Flame for me tonight with our new reapers. She is to be brought to me unharmed, and if I find a single mark on her body…you know what will happen. Do you understand me Ontari?” Nia said icily, hooking a finger under the girl’s chin.

Ontari repressed a shudder as the memories of runes burning themselves into her back rose to her mind. “Yes mother, I understand. I won’t let you down.” She promised.

Nia nodded once, “For your sake, let’s hope you don't. Now go, ready yourself and the others. Dr. Tsing will release the reapers after nightfall.” She smirked, “I can’t wait to see Lexa’s face when she sees what kind of monsters we’ve created. She is so very fond of magic users, so to see them rendered into mindless weapons would be so horrible for her.”

"Yes mother." Ontari agreed, rising to her feet. “I promise the Ascension will be in our favor this time.”

Nia narrowed her eyes, “I will make it so.”

****

“Lexa sent you?”

“Yes.”

Clarke couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that spread throughout her body at the revelation Anya had made. She didn't even know Lexa, or why she’d been marked, but it felt nice to know that she cared enough to send someone to watch over her…even if the whole situation was unnerving because she didn't really know Lexa. They’d spent the entire day talking about Lexa and everything that went on in the realm below the ground.

“Are you a demon?”

“No.”

“What are you?”

“A fury.”

“What do you do?”

“Many things.”

Clarke frowned and nudged Anya’s knee, “What kinds of things? You promised to answer my questions.”

Anya scoffed, “I didn't promise anything girl. You forced me into this.”

“You unfairly used your abilities on me last night.” Clarke reminded her.

“Fine, fine. I am Lexa’s second. I protect her, fight for her, and offer her my assistance whenever she needs it. I trained her after the Coalition that led to her rise to power.” Anya explained, eyeing Gustus as he settled down across the room from her. His eyes hard, as if daring her to mention how they knew each other.

“Ask her about the mark…” Gustus hissed, arms crossed over his chest.

Clarke perked up at this idea, “Yes! What does it mean? I mean I get that I made a deal with her but-“

Anya was expecting the question, but still sighed when it was asked. “It marks you as the Chosen for this Ascension.” She answered simply, hoping Clarke would be satisfied with that answer.

She wasn't.

“Chosen? Ascension? I’m not sure I understand…” Clarke murmured, leaning closer to Anya, as if that would get her an answer faster.

Anya had been about to respond when Gustus held up a hand, showing the signal for silence. He was peering intently out the front window, and though he was banished, Anya trusted him. She put out the fire with a quick wave of her hand, grabbing Clarke’s shoulder and dragging her to the corner of the room away from the window.

“ _Chit yu ai op_?” Anya whispered, clapping a hand over Clarke’s mouth when she began to speak.

“ _Maunon…Azgeda…_ ”

Anya cursed, leaving Clarke to wonder what those two words meant.

“Can you cast a shrouding spell?” Anya asked Clarke, her voice hushed and tense.

Clarke shook her head, “I’m a healer.” She replied nervously.

Anya gaped at the girl, “You can summon the Commander of Hell, but you can’t cast a shrouding spell? Unbelievable.”

She ducked her head sheepishly, only to have it snap up moments later when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. “Magic…” she whispered.

Clarke knew Anya felt it too, because her brows furrowed in frustration. “Gustus, you need to take Clarke-“ her word were cut off as Gustus grunted, staggering a bit before looking down at the arrow sprouting from his shoulder. He moved away from the window immediately, snapping the arrow shaft off near where it penetrated his skin.

“Gustus!” Clarke gasped, moving as though she wanted to go over to him, though Anya’s steel grip on her wrist prevented that.

“No. You two must go out the back door, and get to Lexa. If Azgeda are here, then Nia wants you Clarke.”

“Who is Nia? Anya, I don't understand-“ Clarke stopped speaking when she found Gustus hunched down by her side.

“Don't argue. We have to go Clarke. Do you have anything here that is essential to bring with you?” Gustus asked, urging Clarke back to her room.

She grabbed a waterproofed leather satchel from her wardrobe before stuffing it full of her father’s books. After she was done she nodded to Gustus, who had removed two wicked looking axes from his back.

“Shoes.” Gustus reminded her.

After she put her sturdiest boots on, Gustus lead her from her room and towards the kitchen where the back door was.

Anya called out softly to Clarke, “Be safe please. And tell Lexa-“ she didn't have the chance to say anymore as the front door slammed open.

“Move!” Gustus demanded, pushing her along the hall and out into the rain and low light of the evening.

Clarke relied on Gustus’s nudges to keep her going in the right direction, as she could only see a few feet ahead of her at the time. The rain had soaked her thoroughly, and she found it harder and harder to move quickly as mud began sucking at her boots as though determined to keep her in one spot.

Gustus’s touch suddenly disappeared from her back and she turned around, about to ask him why he’d stopped when she saw.

“Gustus!” She gasped, dropping to her knees to try and help him.

There were numerous arrows protruding from his back, all bearing the same white feathers on the end. She hadn't heard Gustus make a sound, and was shocked to imagine the pain he must feel. As her hands moved to remove them, Gustus pushed her down to the ground, hands on either side of her shoulders.

“Stay down.” He hissed.

When she looked around, she saw why. There were two figures off to either side of them, each holding a sword between two hands. Clarke looked up to Gustus, eyes wide.

“Remember that stone pillar your father brought you to on your tenth birthday? You must get there. Don't turn around, just run.” He said quickly, eyes begging Clarke to follow his instructions for once.

“I can't just leave you! You have arrows in you back and…and…” Clarke’s words trailed off as Gustus sighed and gently lay his muddy hand against her cheek. “I can't lose you too…”

“I know _strikon_ …But you can't worry about me right now. You have to get to Lexa, as much as I dislike it, I’d rather you go to her than Nia.” He murmured bitterly. “Now go…”  
Clarke nodded, glad it was raining so he couldn't the tears slipping down her cheeks. “May we meet again…” she whispered, using her remaining time to memorize every inch of his face. When he rose to his feet, Gustus called out to the two figures in that odd language, stepping away from her and moving into a fighting stance.

“Go!” Gustus shouted, not looking back to see Clarke running as fast as one could in the rain and mud.

She only paused for a moment to catch her breath, pressing her back to a tree and daring to take a look back towards her cottage. Clarke could barely see through the rain, but she could just make out the fight. She watched as Gustus blocked hit after hit, his form unwavering and unyielding to their attacks. Clarke had no idea how Anya was doing, but she hoped the woman was safe.

Clarke’s heartbeat faltered in its rapid pace as an unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind her, “I thought he told you to run Clarke.”

She spun around, eyes widening as they landed on the curved sword pointed in her direction.

“How do you-“

“We know a lot about you. Now, I have orders not to hurt you so why don't you make my job a little easier and-“ the stranger cut off as a waterlogged pinecone slammed into her face.

“No.” said Clarke defiantly, another pine cone at the ready in her hand.

“Well then,” huffed the girl as she wiped mud away from her eyes, “I might just have to break my promise to mother.”

Clarke cocked her arm back, only to have it pinned to her side as arms wrapped around her from behind. She panicked, readying a self-defense spell she’d been taught as a teenager as she thrashed in her attacker’s arms.

“Relax.” Hissed another unfamiliar voice.

The girl in front of Clarke froze, glaring at whoever was behind Clarke, “Traitor.” She hissed, moving forwards more quickly now.

When Clarke began to struggle even more, she heard a sigh from whoever was behind her. “I said relax little witch, the more you struggle, the worse it will be.”

“The worse what will be?” She questioned, breath catching in her throat.

“This.” The stranger replied before the ground beneath Clarke’s feet opened up and swallowed both her and her screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THERE WILL BE QUESTIONS! All will be answered in time!
> 
>  
> 
> Sha Heda- Yes Heda  
> Fleimkepa- FlameKeeper  
> Natrona- traitor  
> Trikova joker- shadow fucker  
> Branwoda- Brown water, various other insults  
> Chit yu ai op?- What do you see?  
> Maunon- Mountain Men  
> Azgeda- Ice Nation  
> Strikon- Little One


	5. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD

First off, I'm VERY sorry for the long wait. I know I'm letting you all down. 

School is hell, my physical and mental health are crap, and my creativity took a long vacation because of this. 

I started seeing a psychologist, was diagnosed with Depression and Anxiety, and started therapy. 

I saw pain specialists and am learning to manage my chronic pain.

I'm doing a lot better, and my creativity is slowly coming back, so fear not! Updates are coming soon. 

Thank you for reading this fic, I couldn't do it without your support or feedback!!

Also, sorry if you freaked thinking this was a new chapter, I promise you'll get one VERY soon ;) 

THANK YOU AGAIN


	6. It says 6, but it's Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER.  
> I apologize a thousand times a thousand times a thousand for how long this took and for how shitty it is.  
> I was/am depressed, and was stressing way too much over school and college but now I know where I'm going and I'm feeling the writing juices start to flow again!
> 
> I want to thank https://pinkrabbitparachute.tumblr.com/ for making amazing fanart for this fic and inspiring me to get started writing again! Go check out the art! It's for this chapter, which by the way I'm sorry is so short and shoddy. I promise to do better once my brain starts working again.
> 
> Art: https://pinkrabbitparachute.tumblr.com/post/159267684442/so-the-finished-piece-turned-out-pretty-well-it
> 
> I also want to thank all of the readers who took the time to comment and offer kind words when I was feeling like I couldn't go on anymore. Your support and understanding really helped. Thank you.

Silence had never been a friend to Clarke. Silence meant danger and punishment. Silence was coming around the corner of the capitol building and pushing through the statuesque crowd that stood with their heads tilted upwards. Silence was the pounding sensation she felt in her head when she saw her father bound and gagged on the whipping post. It was the screams she didn’t know she let out when they lit the tinder at her father’s feet. It was the merciful shock that kept her from hearing her father’s muffled screams as the flames licked at his skin like eager beasts. It was falling to her knees and clutching her head as magic raced outwards like tidal wave. It was collapsing with exhaustion and watching through blurred vision as her father was executed before her.

 

Now she was wary of the silence that blanketed the room she had been brought to. The only sounds she could hear were her heartbeat and the steady drip of water as it fell from her body and pooled at her feet.

The sudden opening of the large twin doors in front of her broke the silence with an eager slam against dark stone walls. Clarke shuffled her feet in place and moved her gaze from the muddy puddle at her feet to the silhouette in the doorway outlined by a hallway filled with the soft glow of candles.

 _“Ste em hir?”_ The figure in the doorway called out, making Clarke stand up straighter. She knew that voice. The man standing beside Clarke quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head before replying.

 _“Sha heda. Ai don lid yu Fleim in."_ The man said smoothly, keeping his head down until he heard a response.

 _“Mochof Roan. Set raun.”_ As the words died out and silence returned Clarke shifted her weight again, fear of the unknown settling heavily into her bones like lead. The figure in the doorway finally stepped out of the shadows and Clarke’s heart skipped a beat…or three.

 

“Lexa?” She breathed, eyes widening as the female walked closer, exuding confidence with every measured step.

“Hello, _Klark._ I hope Roan didn't scare you too much, but you were in danger and-“ Lexa’s words were cut off by a loud scoff from Clarke that echoed around the mostly empty room. She definitely hadn't been expecting that reaction from the girl. She had just saved her life, after all.

“ _I_ was in danger? Gustus had arrows sticking out of his back and he ran back toward the fight! I was handling the situation fine!” She exclaimed in protest, crossing her arms over her chest as she shivered.

Lexa sighed, “Gustus has been banished from the _Onahoud_. You were my priority…And you weren’t handling it, you were throwing pinecones.”

Clarke’s brows furrowed and she threw up her hands in disbelief, did the demon really care that little. “And what about Anya? You just left her there to die?”

The demon smirked, “Anya can take care of herself, she has already returned and her wounds are being treated by healers.”

The witch stilled and pursed her lips. She seethed silently, not willing to encourage Lexa’s power show anymore by arguing. Lexa seemed pleased by her silence, an almost smug smile gracing her full lips. Clarke vowed silently to wipe the smug look off Lexa’s face.

 

“Now, I’m sure you have questions but you are creating quite the mess on my floor. Lincoln will show you to your room where you will bathe and dress in proper clothes.” Lexa held up a hand to stop Clarke’s imminent protest. “I promise to explain but arguing right now, soaking wet mind you, won't get you anywhere. What’s done is done, Gustus is strong and capable of fighting.”

Clarke sighed heavily, swinging her gaze towards the tall tattooed man standing beside Lexa. She knew Lexa was right, arguing wouldn't get her anywhere right now, and she was covered in mud so she wasn't in the mood for conversation anyway. “Fine.” She replied curtly, shuffling forward to meet Lincoln.

She felt Lexa’s burning gaze follow her as she was lead out of the room, and it wasn't until she heard the throne room doors shut behind her that the tingling in her wrist stopped.

 ************************************************************************************

“So you saw Ontari?” Lexa questioned Roan, now sitting comfortably in the throne of bones that dominated the large room it was in.

“Yes. She called me a traitor. I believe I also saw a few _Maunon,_ which means my mother has gone ahead with the serum. I thought it wouldn't be ready for at least another month.” Roan replied, standing confidently before Lexa.

“I want to thank you for bringing Clarke to me. I know things didn't go as we had planned, but now we have more time to train her for the _Gyonplei_.”

“What’s a _Gyonplei?”_ Asked a voice from the end of the room.

Lexi looked past Roan, a quick smile passing across her features when she saw the witch standing cautiously in the doorway. “ _Klark…”_ she greeted with a nod of her head, “Please come in. We have much to discuss.”

 ***********************************************************************************

_Bang. Thud._

_Bang. Thud._

_Bang. Thud._

_Bang. Thud._

Dr. Tsing watched reluctantly from the side of the room as the first batch of test subjects were disposed of. Nia had deemed them worthless and had commanded them to stand in a line, Dr. Tsing hadn’t expected what happened next.

She had cried out when the first body hit the floor, but quickly regained her composure when Nia laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I expect better from you Dr. Tsing…The serum will be ready before the end of the week, or you will suffer a similar fate.

“Yes ma’am…” She stammered, refusing to look up from the floor.

Nia sighed and turned away from the doctor, waving a hand as she did. “Keep Dr. Tsing here for the rest of the show. She needs to understand what’s on the line.”

*******************************************************************************

“So let me get this straight...I’m supposedly a special person, the only one who can take on this Allie thing.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m here because you need to train me in specific spells and magic techniques so I can put her back to sleep?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“And if I don’t go through the training I’ll be very likely to die very quickly when facing her?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Also, if I fail Allie rises and creates a living hell on Earth…Is that right?”

“If you fail, we all die."

 

Clarke took a deep breath and shook her head, “Why me? I’m no one special. I couldn’t even save my friend from dying, I had to summon the freaking Queen of Hell to help me.”

Lexa smiled gently. “Clarke, you are more powerful than you know. No one summons something on their first try, but you did. You have a passion for life, one that will allow you to do great things.”

Clarke nodded, pushing the food around on the plate before her, suddenly not hungry after learning of her possible demise.

“You should eat, today was a hard day for you.” Lexa said smoothly, leaning forward to grab the decanter of wine from the middle of the table.

Clarke watched as the demon poured the blood red liquid into her goblet, intrigued by the heavy tattooing on her hands and arms.

“Would you like some?” Lexa inquired.

Clarke shook her head, “No, thank you. I was just looking at your tattoos. Why do you have so many?”

Lexa set the decanter down and grabbed her goblet, swirling the liquid within a few times before peering over the rim at Clarke. “They symbolize all I’ve accomplished. My rise to power, my battle first battle with Allie, and other important life events.”

The witch nodded, tearing her gaze from Lexa’s arms to look down at the half-eaten meal on her plate.

Lexa cleared her throat, causing Clarke to once more set her eyes on the demon. “You look like you still have questions.”

Clarke nodded slowly, holding up her arm with her wrist facing Lexa. “This mark you put on me…What does it mean?” She asked softly, brows furrowing when Lexa held out a hand. She hesitantly extended her arm so Lexa could take hold of it. She wasn’t expecting the demon to hold her wrist so tenderly, as if it were some delicate work of art.

 

“It’s a form of protection. It marks you as mine in a way that will let everyone know that if they touch a hair on your head…there will be a steep price to pay.” Lexa said coolly, tracing her finger over the raised lines of the brand as if outlining a priceless piece of art.

Clarke shivered as Lexa’s fingers danced lightly across her skin, and blushed when she noticed the demon smirking. She couldn’t help the way she felt around her, and it was driving her insane, she normally had her emotions under control.

“It marks me as yours…What exactly does that entail?”

“You owe me for saving your friend’s life. You will train for the _Gyonplei,_ perhaps help the healers if need be, and you’ll service me in any way I ask.” Lexa said nonchalantly.

Clarke’s brows shot up, “ _Service you?”_ she asked incredulously. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Clarke snapped, snatching her hand back and crossing her arms over her chest.

Lexa sighed and retracted her hand, steepling her fingers before her. Clarke took in the whole image of Lexa before her, surrounded by candles with lavender flames, her sharp cheekbones casting harsh shadows on her face and green eyes glinting almost dangerously in the light. 

“I saved your friend’s life. You owe me Clarke. Blood magic comes with a steep price, and you said you were willing to pay _anything_. I took you for a woman of your word…Was a wrong in assuming that?” Lexa leaned forward slightly, her eyes narrowing as she stared down Clarke from across the table.

Clark swallowed drily, unable to come up with a reply. She was a woman of her word, but she wasn’t sure she was willing to do _anything_ for Lexa. Brows furrowed, she pushed her seat away from the table and stood, “I’m tired. I want to go to bed.”

“Did I say you could leave?” Lexa replied coolly.

Clarke scoffed indignantly, “You don’t own me. I don’t care what this brand says, I’m my own person.” She hissed between clenched teeth before storming out of the throne room, leaving a scowling Lexa behind.

She began to follow Clarke before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Let her go, she needs space and you need people skills _strisis._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:  
> Ste em hir- Bring him here  
> Sha Heda. Ai don lid yu Fleim in.- Yes Heda. I have brought your flame in. (or something. I can't remember what I meant)  
> Mochof Roan. Set raun.- Thank you Roan, stay here. (again idk exactly what I wanted it to mean.)  
> Gyonplei- Acension  
> Strisis- sister


	7. UPDATE

Update coming soon. 

I can't say exactly when, but I'm finally writing again. 

Sorry for the wait.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!   
> I know it's been a hot minute since I updated, BUT LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY. 
> 
> First I got into the college of my dreams! Yay! Then I started getting biweekly IV Saline Infusions because of my POTS. I was also working all this time... 
> 
> Then I graduated high school, went to college orientation, went to the beach for a week, went to a two week long vocal intensive camp, and now I'm here! 
> 
> ALSO! On July 11th I had surgery to put a PortACath in my chest so I can infuse my IV's more easily and prevent more scarring in my arm veins from all the peripheral IV's. So there's that.
> 
> Mainly I've been prepping for my first year of college (scary) so I haven't had much brain power to write! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the encouraging comments! You readers mean the world to me, so as a gift for the long wait...there's a surprise at the end of the chapter ;) 
> 
> Sorry if my skills are a bit dusty!

“She irritates me.”

  
Anya snorted, “Who doesn’t?”

  
The demon sighed and rubbed her temples. “Do you think I should go talk to her? Maybe I can help her feel a little more at ease here.”

  
“Lexa, give her space. This is probably overwhelming for Clarke, plus she might be a bit traumatized from watching the father figure in her life take a few dozen arrows to the back.”

  
Lexa groaned, “I wish I could tell her he’s okay, but we don’t even know if he is.” She felt Anya pat her shoulder soothingly and hunched over in her chair a bit more. “I don’t know how to talk to her Anya…I don’t know how to tell her what she has coming.”

  
Anya took a deep breath and placed her hands on both of Lexa’s shoulders so they were face to face. “There is no possible way to prepare her for what is to come. You can tell her as much or as little as you want, but if you want her to succeed then you both need to trust each other completely. Trust comes from honesty.”

  
Lexa’s bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly, a childish look for a person in a position of power. “Why do you always sound so wise?” She grumbled, standing and shrugging out from beneath Anya’s touch.

  
The other woman shrugged. “A millennium of knowledge and practice?” Anya watched Lexa’s figure retreat to the large doors exiting the throne room and sighed again, “Don’t go to her Lexa.”

  
Lexa merely waved off her words with a casual movement of her arm and exited the large hall with her cape sweeping out behind her.

  
She needed to see Clarke.

*****

“How are these clothes all in my size?”

  
Silence followed Clarke’s question.

  
“Did Anya measure me in my sleep or…Did Lexa just guess?”

  
Again, her inquiry was met by a stoic silence.

  
“You don’t talk much, do you?” Clarke wondered aloud as she meandered towards the tall guard standing by her bedroom door.

  
“No.” The tattooed man replied.

  
“Hmph, well it would please me to know a little bit about my gracious host and the personal bodyguard she seems to have assigned to me.” Clarke muttered pointedly, raising a brow at the guard.

  
After a few awkward moments of silence he finally rolled his eyes and relaxed his alert stance. “You talk too much _strikon_.” He grumbled, rolling his shoulders to relieve them of stiffness.

  
Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, “Strikon?” she inquired.

  
The man nodded, “It means ‘little or small one’. You are short, therefore you are a _strikon_.”

  
Clarke pouted for a moment, “I am not that short. You’re just incredibly tall.” She retorted before sitting down heavily on the edge of her bed. “What’s your name?”

  
“Lincoln.”

  
“What do you do around here Lincoln?”

  
“I serve Heda Lexa.”

  
Clarke raised her brows, “How do you serve her?”

  
“I guard her, I scout for her, and I train new guards.”

  
The witch sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. “My mom probably won’t notice I’m gone. Raven will definitely notice, and she'll worry. Octavia might, she stops by every so often because she doesn’t ever follow the rules.” Clarke noticed Lincoln’s interest pique when she mentioned Octavia. “What, do you know her?”

  
Lincoln shook his head, “It’s an interesting name. I’ve been around a while and I’ve never heard the name Octavia. I wonder where it comes from…” he trailed off, leaving Clarke to roll her eyes and flop onto her back. "I speak 18 languages. Words and language interest me." Lincoln said coolly.

  
Clarke nodded her reluctant approval of his linguistic prowess before asking another question. “So are you here to make sure I don’t get out, or that someone else doesn’t come in?"

She didn’t notice how she was tracing the brand on her wrist absentmindedly until it suddenly became very sensitive to the touch.

  
“Both.” Lincoln said before snapping back into his alert pose. He seemed to have known who was about to come in because he had already dropped to one knee before the door even opened.

  
“ _Heda_.” He breathed, eyes fixed on the floor in front of him.

  
Clarke sat upright in bed when the doors swung open without prior notice, watching in annoyance as Lexa strode in like she owned the place, which Clarke supposed she did.

  
“You are dismissed for now Lincoln.” Lexa said, never breaking eye contact with Clarke.

  
“Heda…” Lincoln warned, ducking his head when Lexa snapped her fingers in his direction.

  
“Dismissed.” She repeated clearly, as if daring him to object a second time. Lexa knew she’d told him to keep everyone, including herself, out of Clarke’s chambers but she’d changed her mind. She needed to see Clarke, just for a little while. She could control herself.

  
“Sha Heda.” He said as he rose from his knee and exited the room, shutting the doors behind him.

  
Clarke’s wrist was on fire.

****

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
“Lexa told me to leave Clarke’s room.”

  
Anya frowned, “And you didn’t try to stop her?” She asked incredulously.

  
Lincoln scoffed, “You know how she is when she wants something. She just waved me away when I tried to remind her of what she said weeks ago.”

  
Anya groaned and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. “I knew this would happen. They’re closer in proximity so that bond is growing stronger. Clarke has no idea what that mark on her wrist means, but she’s still going to be feeling the effects of it.”

  
The man nodded. “She was tracing over it a few moments before Lexa came in. She definitely feels something.”

  
The two sat there in silence for a few moments before Lincoln cleared his throat and leaned closer. “You saw Gustus?”

  
Anya nodded gently, “We argued like old times. Clarke couldn’t stand it. He also fought bravely to keep Clarke safe.” She explained, voice hushed.

  
Lincoln’s shoulders relaxed slightly. Even though he was banished, Lincoln wouldn’t want the man who’d helped train him to meet an unfair demise.

  
“Here’s to hoping Lexa doesn’t fuck everything up.” Anya said before taking a hearty swallow from the goblet in front of her.

  
Lincoln raised his cup in agreement.

*****

  
“So Anya is okay?” Clarke asked softly, hands clasped together in her lap so she wasn’t tempted to touch the brand mark.

  
Lexa smirked, “She is. She actually told me to stay away from you.”

  
Clarke’s brows furrowed, “Why?”

  
“Because she doesn’t want me to overwhelm you…and because she thinks I can’t control myself.”

  
“Control yourself?” Clarke asked slowly, confused as to what exactly that meant.

  
“Just being around me makes your wrist burn, does it not?” Lexa murmured, leaning forward from the seat she’d taken in a chair across from Clarke’s bed. She watched the witch blush and try to hide the wrist with her sleeves. “Well I feel something too, since we are connected.” Lexa admitted.

  
“Why does it burn though? And what does it mean? I know you said I’m ‘bound to you’ but what does that mean?” Clarke asked, determined to get real answers this time.

  
“We ‘re bound to each other in many ways. For example, I’ll know when you’re in danger, just like I did tonight.” Lexa explained, rising to her feet.

  
“And what else? That can’t be it.” Clarke urged.

  
“Well, like I said, Anya thinks I can’t control myself or my emotions around you. I definitely can.” She stated, almost as if trying to prove it to herself.

  
Clarke rolled her eyes, “Well good luck with your self-control, but unless you’re going to tell me what the mark means or explain more about why I’m here, please leave so I can try to sleep.” Clarke was beginning to feel the effects of the day as the adrenaline began to dissipate in her body. She was actually quite tired.

  
Lexa took a step closer to the bed, “I’ll respect your wishes. Tomorrow you begin training so try to sleep as much as possible.”

  
“Tomorrow?” Clarke asked nervously, standing as she spoke.

  
Lexa didn’t seem to hear her. Instead the demon was staring intently at Clarke’s face, making the witch blush under the scrutiny. Her gaze broke and she seemed to growl under her breath, "I am in control."

  
Clarke was about to ask what Lexa meant, but she couldn’t move her mouth. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t think.

  
How could she when Lexa’s hands were gently cupping her cheeks, the supple flesh of her palms pressed lightly into the hardness of Clarke’s jaw.

  
How could she when her wrist had become the sun burning hotly on her wrist.

  
How could she when Lexa's lips were pressed firmly against her own.

  
When Lexa’s grip tightened ever so slightly and their bodies leaned closer to each other, Clarke seemed to remember herself and pulled away from the kiss.

  
Lexa almost pursued Clarke after she’d pulled back, but she stopped herself and instead took in Clarke's dumbfounded expression. She couldn’t help but notice the flush in the witch’s cheeks, the few hairs hanging in front on her face, and the fullness of Clarke’s recently kissed lips.

  
“Self-control, huh?” Clarke finally managed to whisper hoarsely as Lexa’s stoic mask slipped back in place.

  
Lexa nodded, “I stopped didn’t I?”

  
Clarke’s brows furrowed as she stepped away from Lexa, the back of her knees hitting the edge of the bed.

  
“Maybe I’ll kiss you again…when you ask for it with words instead of your eyes.” Lexa said coolly before turning and exiting the room smoothly, throwing a quick “Goodnight” over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

  
Clarke didn’t have the energy or brain power to respond to Lexa’s comment. Instead she crawled beneath the covers of the unfamiliar bed and lay awake late into the night with the taste of Lexa lingering on her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update came a bit faster than planned! But I wanted to give all you patient readers a present! I know it's probably not the best, but I have to get back in the groove.


	9. UPDATE: College Life & Health

So I started college in August and before that I was at a two week long theatre camp and before that I had much PortACath surgery...

I guess you could say life has been busy! 

I love my classes, and big news...I’M PLAYING YOUR FAVOURITE SLUT JANET WEISS IN MY SCHOOL’S ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW! (Yay for running around in my undies!)

UNFORTUNATELY...I contracted Mono.

I finally kiss a girl, with tongue, and fucking get Mono. 

It’s basically thrown my already malfunctioning body into an even more out of control downward spiral so I barely have enough energy for class and Rocky, let alone writing. 

I’m trying to find time to write, but it might be a while before I have a regular schedule! Hopefully a lot of writing will be done over my month long winter break! 

Hope y’all can understand! 

Love each and every one of you! 

-Carly


End file.
